


Dancing at the End of the Road

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's a path of smoke and broken asphalt that leads to nothing. But she is walking it because Rose is here somewhere, and she needs to find her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing at the End of the Road

It used to be a road. Now it's a path of smoke and broken asphalt that leads to nothing. But she is walking it because Rose is here somewhere, and she needs to find her.

"You probably wish you didn't know me, Rose. You wish you never came here and saw me. I don't even blame you; I wish it too, I wish your Sharon was never gone."

The store windows are so dirty she can barely see anything through them. This one used to be a bridal store, and the dusty memory of a wedding dress lies inside. Cybil can see it now, Rose dancing in her wedding gown, and Cybil dancing with her.

"Rose, I never told you the whole story of the child. It was me who found him, and I sat with him in that hole. He was so scared, and I couldn't do anything but tell him it was going to be all right. It's going to be all right, Rose."

There isn't really anything right anymore, but she doesn't tell Rose that. That child came out of the hole and grew up somewhere, or Cybil prays he did, so why can't Rose find her way out of the hill even if Cybil never can?

The next store used to sell records. Cybil can almost hear it, hear the music, and she continues her dance with Rose, lying her head down on her shoulder. She still can't see anything but fog and dust.

"You shouldn't worry about Sharon. It doesn't matter who she was, and the girl in the hospital, the one they told you about, she doesn't matter either. Your Sharon will come back to you, and this whole damn haunted town doesn't really matter."

It's the flower shop next, without even a memory of anything that grew or lived, but Rose is wearing flowers, and Cybil presses close and kisses her.

"I'll find you, and then we'll see, we'll see what we can do."

She doesn't want to tell Rose the story of Alessa, the whole story that they told Cybil before Christabella made them kill her.

At the end of the road is nothing but swirling fog and a cliff. Cybil considers for a moment and then jumps, waiting to land, waiting to see something that isn't Silent Hill if only for a moment before the darkness.

And now she sees light when she opens her eyes, the shrouded light of the town.

It used to be a road. Now it's a path of smoke and broken asphalt that leads to nothing. But she is walking it because Rose is here somewhere, and she needs to find her.


End file.
